Stories: Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil (Finale of the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem)
Note from PeaVZ108: Here we are, finally! The finale of the entire series. Featuring Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji, Star Butterfly and most of my other roster characters! No Cuphead bosses are going to be featured, but hey, we're taking down the final boss! Let me know if you guys want a Season 2! Previous Episode: Diamond Disaster Main plot Friends in fighting Starcade and Kyoji are shocked to witness the return of Shogo the Warlord, due to unforeseen forces of evil enchanting the Orb of Power. To combat this evil, both guy and girl must travel to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recover the missing gems of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to destroy the new Orb of Power. Current episode plot Episode Eight: Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil Starcade and Kyoji, now with all seven gemstones, must come together with other allies from Earth to defeat Shogo the Warlord and his forces of evil once and for all. It will take a lot of hard work, determination and problems to get there. Do they have what it takes? Cast *Green Shadow *Starcade *Kyoji *Shogo the Warlord *Red Ruby *Gary Garnet *Toby Topaz *Emma Emerald *Sean Sapphire *Amelia Amethyst *Diana Diamond *Star Butterfly *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss Story The gang watch as Shogo the Warlord uses Green Shadow's smartphone in an attempt to broadcast himself torturing Green Shadow live. Kyoji: Shogo, release Green Shadow at once! Shogo: HAHAHA!!! I don't think so, Kyoji. Not until you come to me. Kyoji: Where exactly are you? Shogo: I'm glad you asked. I'm just outside Japan, right next to Korea! I don't care how far it is, I want you both here in an hour, or Green Shadow gets it! Amelia Amethyst: Hmm...I'll do the tracker spell again! Shogo, was it? Starcade: Yes. Amelia Amethyst: Thanks! *clears throat and takes out her magic wand* Shogo the Warlord I shalt find, thou shalt track and rewind! Amelia Amethyst creates a glowing purple line to track down Shogo the Warlord. Shogo: Hey, where did that light come from? Grr...better turn this camera off! Shogo the Warlord ends the video call. Amelia Amethyst: It worked! Starcade: The warlord's got Green Shadow! We have to stop him at once! Red Ruby: So basically, that fat old dork is who we're going to fight. Kyoji: Yes, and his army too. To defeat him, we will have to break his Orb of Power. Nothing can break it, not my sword or even Toby's berserk powers. Red Ruby: With Amelia's spell, finding that fatty should be easy now! Kyoji: Maybe, but we have an hour. Gary, do you have something to take us to the Warlord? Gary Garnet: I still have the OPhone Xtraordinary I invented back at Inventorville for the competition. It's convenient as it can turn into a bomber plane. Sean Sapphire: That's brilliant! Emma Emerald: Yeah, that does work! Gary Garnet: Then step back and let me show you what this baby can do! Gary Garnet presses the plane button on his OPhone Xtraordinary, turning it into a bomber plane. Gary Garnet: All aboard! Starcade: Cool! Kyoji: Um...Starcade, we flew that when we had to save HIM, remember? Starcade: Yeah, I forgot. The gang board onto the bomber plane. Gary Garnet takes off and follows the line from Amelia Amethyst's magic wand. Red Ruby: Umm...won't it be better if we tracked down the so-called Orb of Power instead? Amelia Amethyst: Do you need me to re-cast the spell? Kyoji: No, don't do that. Besides, Shogo may have possession of the Orb of Power. He'll be suspicious if the spell is re-cast on the orb, and just take out Green Shadow immediately. Red Ruby: Who's Green Shadow again? Kyoji: The plant lady in a cloak who helped us fight Cagney. She's a friend of mine and Starcade. Red Ruby: Oh. Diana Diamond: Can this plane go any faster? Gary Garnet: Unfortunately, no, so I'm sorry. You look terrible, what's wrong? Diana Diamond: I am prone to airsickness. I usually puke every time I go higher than 100 feet in the air. Gary Garnet: Take this air bag. It'll help. Princess Diana Diamond takes the air bag from Gary Garnet and pukes into it. Kyoji: Hey, Starcade, don't you have airsickness too? Starcade: Me? Nah, I'm fine. I took an anti-airsickness pill before we boarded the plane. Kyoji: I see. Amelia Amethyst: We're getting close! Gary Garnet: How would you know? Amelia Amethyst: The light glows brighter when we're nearer to the target. That's how the spell works apparently. Suddenly, Amelia Amethyst's line begins to move about rather haphazardly. Sean Sapphire: Amelia? What's going on with your light? Amelia Amethyst: You see, all my spells have certain side effects too. Sean Sapphire: What do you mean? Amelia Amethyst: The light beam that I have cast, it's visible. Everyone is able to see, and that includes the target. And when the target moves, so does the beam. Meanwhile, Shogo the Warlord is attempting to block the light beam from Amelia Amethyst's magic wand. Shogo: Get it off of me! It's starting to blind my eyes! Guard #1: Sir, if you just close your eyes... Shogo: NO ONE ORDERS THE WARLORD AROUND!!! Back to the bomber plane's interior... Gary Garnet: There he is! Amelia Amethyst: Uh oh. He's spotted us! Gary Garnet: Amelia, you might wanna turn off the light. Amelia Amethyst deactivates the spell by flicking her magic wand. Shogo: So you're the one! The one who shined the light at me! HIROSHI!!! A dark soldier named Hiroshi appears with a bazooka. Hiroshi: Sir, yes sir! What is your order? Shogo: I want you to take down this plane! Pronto! Hiroshi: Right away, sir! Hiroshi fires his bazooka at the bomber plane. ???: RAINBOW BLAST!!! A rainbow shoves the missile aside, just before it explodes, barely missing the bomber plane. Toby Topaz: Rainbows? I love rainbows! Gary Garnet: What just happened? Starcade: There's only one person I know who uses this spell. Starcade points to Star Butterfly, who has just used her magic wand against the missile. Kyoji: It's Star Butterfly! Gary Garnet lands the bomber plane, knocking out Hiroshi in the process. Starcade: Hey there, Star! Glad you could make it again. Star: Hi Starcade, Kyoji, and your little gemstone friends! *exchanges high fives with the gang* Kyoji: And thanks for the spell, you saved our bacon! Star: No problem. Kyoji: Did you happen to see Green Shadow anywhere? Star: Yeah, about that... Shogo: So you have finally showed up in my face, and you decided to execute a full-out assault on me? Time to say your goodbyes to your friend, Green Shadow, AKA Penelo...hey, where did she go? Star: I'm sorry, I used a pair of dimensional scissors instead while cutting the ropes. She's sucked into Mewni. Kyoji: So... Star: I'll get her out. Good luck! Star Butterfly cuts open a portal to Mewni and jumps inside. Starcade: Bye! Star: I'll be back soon! Shogo: Do you really think you could sneak off Earth and hope that these gemstones will save the day? Let me tell you something, NONE of them has what it takes to destroy the Orb of Power! Powered by unforeseen forces of evil... Red Ruby: Oh, just shut up, you dork! The atmosphere suddenly grows silent as everyone stares at Red Ruby. Shogo: What did you just call me? Red Ruby: A dork. Because you are one. *spits at Shogo's suit* Shogo: Guards, take care of this rude ruby at once! Red Ruby: Back off! *takes out sticks of TNT* I can blow you up if you come closer! The dark soldiers inch closer to the gang armed. Amelia Amethyst: Protect us, O Magic Wand. Thou shalt shield us from foes beyond! Amelia Amethyst creates a forcefield around the gang with her magic wand. Toby Topaz: There's no way out! We have to escape! Amelia Amethyst: The forcefield can buy us time. But I'm afraid the army might break it soon. The dark soldiers are in the meantime using their weapons to destroy the forcefield, which is about to break. Princess Diana Diamond creates a drill out of thin air, and drills into the ground. Starcade: You can make tools? Diana Diamond: Where did you think the swords back at the Devil's office came from? The forcefield breaks, but the dark soldiers only manage to spot the hole Princess Diana Diamond drilled. The gang has already escaped into the hole. '' Shogo: They're GONE? Find them! We must have their heads! ''The dark soldiers enter the hole Princess Diana Diamond drilled. Meanwhile, the gang are '' Sean Sapphire: What do we do now? Kyoji: Well, we will be executing our final offensive against the army. Sean Sapphire: You mean, attack? Kyoji: Diana will know what to do with the rainbow orb. Starcade and I will handle the army while you gemstones fuse together as one. Got that, "Sean"? Sean Sapphire: Yes, and thank you for finally getting the pronounciation right. Kyoji: Let's just move on. Gary Garnet: Uh, Kyoji, we have a problem. Diana isn't exactly very sure on what the last sentence for the incantation is. Diana Diamond: Let's see, was it "Arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem this instant!" or "Arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem from the light!" Kyoji: Can anyone else think of the incantation? Gary Garnet: Well, none of us know the incantation except Diana. She's the only one who can say it, I just hope she can remember. Amelia Amethyst: We're doomed. Starcade: Wait a minute, don't you have a spell to give her back her memory or something? Amelia Amethyst: Sorry, I'm only a novice witch. It'll take an expert witch to know how to use a spell like that. Starcade: I guess we'll have to wait for Star to get back. She'll fix this. Kyoji: New plan. We all have to fight off the army until Star gets back with Green Shadow. Toby Topaz: I don't know...the army looks pretty tough. Red Ruby: Isn't it simple? Just get angry! Toby Topaz: But nothing really makes me angry, unless my friends get hurt. Red Ruby: *facepalm* Kyoji: Anyway, like I was saying... Sean Sapphire: Hey, coast is clear! Red Ruby: Oh, I get it. It's a sea joke! Sean Sapphire: No, I'm being serious! The army is gone! ''Sean Sapphire points out that the army has disappeared. Kyoji: This feels ominous, you know? Why would the army disappear just like that? Starcade: Here we go again... The gang notice that a path has been drilled for them for some reason. Starcade: That's weird. Diana Diamond: But I didn't drill that. *notices that her drill is missing* Hey, where did it go? Gary Garnet: Where did what go? Diana Diamond: The drill! It was with me just a minute ago! Did you see it? Gary Garnet: Not me. Kyoji: Strange, so it did disappear. Maybe someone drilled it with Diana's drill? Red Ruby: Why don't we just follow the path and find out? Red Ruby runs down the path, while the gang catch up. Emma Emerald: Red's faster than I remember. Starcade: What do you mean? Emma Emerald: He used to be one of the slowest when we were kids. Now, he's oddly faster. Starcade: He must have worked out back in his world. Emma Emerald: Oh yeah, that could be it. Red Ruby: There! The driller made a hole! The thief must be out there! Kyoji: Red, wait! Red Ruby: I'm going to give that thief a piece of my mind! Kyoji: Red, no! It's a trap! Red Ruby jumps up the hole. The gang briefly hear Shogo the Warlord shouting, before hearing explosions. One moment later, Red Ruby falls back into the hole with a piece broken from his head. Starcade: Yikes, he meant that literally. Toby Topaz: RED!!! What have they done? *starts glowing with yellow sparking electricity* Gary Garnet: Um...Toby? Are you okay? Toby Topaz: I'VE HAD IT!!! I'M GIVING THEM MORE THAN JUST A PIECE OF MY MIND! Toby Topaz flies out of the hole and starts beating up the army. Starcade: To be fair, he did say that he would get angry when his friends are hurt. Sean Sapphire: What an observation! Toby LIKES Red! Emma Emerald: Sean, we all know that. Sean Sapphire: Heh heh, whoops. Kyoji: C'mon, we can get a better view if we look up. The gang pop their heads out of the hole. Meanwhile, Toby Topaz is doing a good job clearing the field from the army. He then repairs Red Ruby's injury, before charging at Shogo the Warlord himself. Shogo: A plasma ball? Shogo the Warlord takes out his Orb of Power, causing Toby Topaz to ram into it. However, the impact does no damage to the Orb of Power. Kyoji: Told you, not even Toby's berserk powers will work against the Orb of Power. Shogo: Hey, buzz off, goofball! Shogo the Warlord uses telekenesis on a nearby tree, uprooting it and using it to wallop Toby Topaz into the ground. Shogo: HOME RUN! Toby Topaz: Ow... Kyoji: Toby! Shogo: So you think you can just break the orb? I told you, none of these dwarfish friends of yours ever stands a chance! So, how about you just give up now before I rain deaths on your hearts? Red Ruby: You dork! No one calls us dwarves! Shogo: But you called me a dork! Red Ruby: Oh well, now we're even. Shogo the Warlord levitates the uprooted tree and is about to crush Red Ruby. However, just then, Shogo the Warlord gets frozen and the tree falls on him. The gang look behind to see that Star Butterfly has returned with Green Shadow. Star: Snip snip! *does a little snap with her dimensional scissors* Green Shadow: Thank goodness you guys are safe! Kyoji: Actually, Star... Starcade: Who, me? Kyoji: No, not you. Star Butterfly. Star: What's the matter? Kyoji: We kinda need your help. Diana's needs a little memory boost. Star: I can fix that, but why? Kyoji: Let's just say it's an important step to arise the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Star: Okay, that's fair enough. MEMORY RESTORATION BLAST! Star Butterfly improves Princess Diana Diamond's memory with a blast from her magic wand. Amelia Amethyst: So Star Butterfly must be an expert witch. Starcade: She's a magical princess. It's different. Amelia Amethyst: Oh? Starcade: It's a long story. I'll tell you about it one day. Diana Diamond: Now let's see. What's the last word of the incantation again? Was it "this instant" or "from the light"? If I could just rewind my mind back a little more...*gets zapped by Star's magic* I know it! I remember it now! Princess Diana Diamond then gathers all the gemstones together. She says the correct incantation as soon as all the gemstones have touched the rainbow orb. Suddenly, the rainbow orb flashes, fusing all seven gemstones into the one and only Legendary Rainbow Gem, who takes the shape of Diana Diamond and the colour of a shining rainbow. Everyone stares in awe as the process takes place. Rainbow Gem: *in a voice which is the combination of the different voices of the gemstones* Time to shine! Starcade: It worked! Kyoji: Let's hope this works. Shogo breaks out of the ice and levitates more trees. Shogo: You're kidding, right? You are certainly going to defeat me with one dwarfish gemstone now? Kyoji: As a matter of fact, yes! He may look dwarfish, but his power is certainly not! Rainbow Gem: Here's three words for you, dear Shogo. Rainbows. Are. Magic! Shogo: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Really, you got to be pulling my leg! The Legendary Rainbow Gem grabs Shogo the Warlord by the leg and tosses him about, throwing him into even more trees. Shogo: This can't be! No one is more powerful than me! Starcade: What makes you think so, huh? Shogo: Hello? I'm the Warlord! Deal with it. Rainbow Gem: You're making a big mistake underestimating the power of rainbows. Shogo: No, I think I'm making a big win! Want to know why? Because I already win! Rainbow Gem: Them's fighting words. How about we put that to the test? Shogo: I'm more than glad to do that! Shogo the Warlord throws some trees at the Legendary Rainbow Gem, who throws rainbow fireballs that instantly vaporise them. Shogo: Maybe I'm underestimating you just a little! But how about a taste of rocks with a side of vegetables? Starcade: Wait, did he just say "vegetables"? Shogo the Warlord levitates two huge boulders with Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss strapped to one each. Starcade: Bonk Choy! Re-Peat Moss! Green Shadow: Oh no! What did Shogo do to you two? Bonk Choy: While we were fighting those dark soldiers, we were thrown into these booby-trapped rocks. So, I'm feeling stone-cold now. Re-Peat Moss: I'm telling you guys, these rocks are real TRICKY! Shogo: Silence! Now you, Rainbow Gem, prepare to eat my rocks! Starcade: Rainbow Gem? Rainbow Gem: Yes? Starcade: Whatever you do, do not vaporise my friends! You may vaporise the rocks though. Rainbow Gem: Don't worry, I got this! The Legendary Rainbow Gem breaks the rocks with his fists, releasing Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss in the process. Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss thank the Legendary Rainbow Gem, before running to embrace the others. Bonk Choy: Man, that was crazy! Thank goodness you came back! Re-Peat Moss: We thought you left the world for good! Starcade: Nah, we would never abandon you guys. Kyoji: We just left the world to find a way to save it. Green Shadow: Don't worry, what matters is that you're safe now. I'm not so sure about the Legendary Rainbow Gem though. Meanwhile, Shogo the Warlord continues throwing projectiles at the Legendary Rainbow Gem. Star: Umm...you guys might wanna tell that gem what to do, otherwise we'll not be making any progress. Starcade: Progress? Hmm... Starcade gets a flashback that Shogo the Warlord took out his Orb of Power to block Toby Topaz's ram attack earlier. Having known Shogo's overconfidence in battle, she suddenly gets an idea and snaps her fingers. Starcade: I have an idea. Remember how Toby tried to ram Shogo but Shogo responded by taking out his Orb of Power to block him? Kyoji: Yeah? Starcade: We can use that tactic...on him! Make him think the Legendary Rainbow Gem is yet another worthless gemstone. Kyoji: That's brilliant! Green Shadow: Well, I hope that works. Good luck. Starcade: Hey, Rainbow Gem! Yoo hoo! Rainbow Gem: What is it? Starcade: Why don't you try flying into Shogo? I mean, you can fly, right? Rainbow Gem: Of course. Rainbows are magic after all. The Legendary Rainbow Gem flies towards Shogo the Warlord at top speed. Shogo: Really? This gemstone is using the exact same silly attack as that topaz? "Color" me impressed, because I have the shield I need! Shogo the Warlord takes out his Orb of Power rather overconfidently. The Legendary Rainbow Gem rams into the Orb of Power, breaking it into smithereens, removing Shogo's immortality and hence allowing his age to catch up with him, resulting to his death as he screams out his last words. Shortly, Shogo's army is reduced to nothing but a pile of dust, which later gets blown away by the wind. Starcade: We did it. Kyoji: Yeah, I guess we really did... Star: WE DID IT!!! AAAAAAAAH!!! Kyoji: And it's all thanks to our efforts, and of course, the gemstones. Rainbow Gem: Of course, rainbows are magic! Kyoji: Look, we get it. Rainbow Gem: Ooooooooooooooooh. Well, it's about time I go back to my nap. My work here is done. Feel free to summon me anytime soon. The Legendary Rainbow Gem fades, splitting the gemstones back respectively. Red Ruby: The dork is gone! YEAH!!! Someone give me a hug! Everyone stares at him. Red Ruby: No hugs? After all I've done? Now that I know that we're never.... Everyone rushes to hug him. Red Ruby: Ah, that feels better. Appreciation granted. Gary Garnet: Well, now that we have saved the world, I guess that's it then. I'll be voted out of Orange Inc once they know that I broke my winning streak. Toby Topaz: Certainly not going back to Happy World to face the Baroness. Sean Sapphire: And to think, going back to living in the seas will mean running away from pirates again. Emma Emerald: True, and when I get back to my world, I'll have to watch over the forest again. Amelia Amethyst: My people will certainly not want me back after everything I have done. Diana Diamond: So I guess it's time I head back to Gemstonia, huh? Kyoji: What if I said...we can go out on adventures together? Red Ruby: Really? Emma Emerald: You mean it? Kyoji: Yeah, I do. As a friend. Toby Topaz: Are you kidding? We'd love to go adventuring too! Red Ruby: Toby's right! The danger, the explosions, the thrill! It's heart-pounding, but I'm going to love it! Diana Diamond: My parents did say that I can go out whenever I want to. Star: Oh yeah, guys. I forgot to tell you this, this very exciting piece of news! Starcade: Really? What is it? Star: Marco and I will be hosting an upcoming spinoff of the Great Crossover Competition! Twist and Turns! Everyone: Coooooool!!! Star: It's going to start soon, so, get your teams ready! Kyoji: Nice! Hey, Starcade, wanna be teammates again? Starcade: Actually, I already have my teammates. Kyoji: Wait what? Starcade: You see, I decided to invite my Nitrome pals with me to the team. We're calling ourselves: The Arcade Army. Kyoji: Okay. How about you, Green Shadow, can I join your team? Green Shadow: I'd love to invite you, but with me, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Lex and the Explodonaters, we already make eight teammates. And that's the rule: We can't have more than eight members in one team. Kyoji: Eight, huh? Does that include me? Green Shadow: Yes, so good luck finding the other seven teammates! Bonk Choy: See you at the upcoming competition! Re-Peat Moss: I bet it's really going to be TRICKY! Starcade: Anyways, Kyoji. About that, it's really great that we went out to the seven Worlds of Wonder to gather the gemstones back. Here's a suggestion: Why don't you make them your teammates? Kyoji: That's a great suggestion! Thanks, Starcade! Starcade: No problem. I have to head back to Eitbit to tell my Nitrome pals the news. Star, mind if you cut me open a portal to Eitbit? Star: One portal coming right up! Star Butterfly cuts open a portal to Eitbit with her dimensional scissors. Starcade bids goodbye to the gang, makes a little seductive move before hopping into the portal. Star: Well, Kyoji? Kyoji: Starcade's right. I can use the gemstones as my allies. Star: Oh well, good luck! I need to go help Marco get ready for the competition. Bye! Kyoji: See you soon! Red Ruby: The competition's going to be a BLAST! I'm in as teammate! Gary Garnet: You could use some of my inventions! Toby Topaz: And positive moral support! Emma Emerald: Or even forest animals in case they come in handy! Sean Sapphire: I benefit well in water! Amelia Amethyst: My magic always helps me in many occasions! Diana Diamond: I can even make weapons or tools out of thin air if you need them! Kyoji: Thanks guys. But what matters most is that we work together as a team. If we do that, we can accomplish anything. With our team spirit and our powers combined, we'll show Starcade and her pack of pixelated pals that we're better than them! So, are you ready? Gemstones: Ready! Kyoji: Then let's get training! The competition's about to begin! (THE END) Trivia * The episode title is a parody to "Star vs. the Forces of Evil". * The epilogue gives a little preview on how PeaVZ108's characters form their teams in the upcoming TGCC: Twist and Turns. * It is confirmed by PeaVZ108 that there will be a Season 2 of the series, coming in 2018. * This is the only episode not to feature a boss from Cuphead. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108